


Bridge Over The Grind

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Complicated Relationships, High School AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small things all have their place in the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Grind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Textbook Felony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739210) by [Hambone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone). 



> I'm just putting some of my smaller drabbles related to Textbook Felony here, the kind of thing I want to get out of my system but have no real place in the story. If you follow my Tumblr you will likely have already seen whatever comes out here.

Though rush hour had ended some time ago, the streets below them, painted dark, gory colors in the setting sun, were still bustling with traffic. Taking a final, investigative sip of his gas station soda, Rodimus wiped his mouth on his sleeve and laughed.

"No, really. I wasn’t always Mr.Popular."

Blurr rolled his optics.

"Somehow I find that very hard to believe I mean you’ve been in archery since third grade and you speak like three dialects and your dad is the principal of the best public school in the polity."

Taking the cap off his drink, he idly fished for ice cubes, popping one into his mouth with detached ease.

"So please, yeah, tell me all about how unpopular you were in grade school."

Parting his lips to bear his teeth in a comical imitation of a snarl, Rodimus balled up the leftover wrapping from their donuts and shoved it inside his now vacant cup.

"I’m totally serious. In middle school I even made up this dumb name for myself and tried to get everybody to call me it. It was, like, I don’t even know. It was dumb."

Finally showing some real interest, Blurr smiled toothily around the slowly melting chip of ice on his tongue.

"No, you totally remember, and you’re hiding it because you’re embarrassed, I can read faces really well and you are so lying to me right now!"

Rodimus laughed, beginning to shake his head, but Blurr leaned in close, rolling the ice visibly around his mouth as he continued to grin. The gesture was probably meant to poke fun at his stupid slip, but Rodimus felt his spark skip a little. Collecting himself, he pouted in exaggerated defeat.

"You really wanna know?"

Finally spitting the chunk down onto the steady stream on oncoming traffic, Blurr nodded frantically.

"I’d say that’s a rather obvious question, Rod, one that goes without the need of answering but since you clearly need some verbal prompting I’ll say yes, yes I want to know, really, really, cross my spark and hope to fade."

Looking at the last sliver of light on the horizon, Rodimus couldn’t help but laugh.

"I told you it’s stupid already, but…I wanted to go by the name Hot Rod."

There was a pause between them, Blurr taking in the information and Rodimus silently hoping his four year joke hadn’t fallen flat. The rumbling cars below blew a hot wind up between them, rustling their discarded garbage.

Blurr slowly allowed his gaze to trail down towards Rodimus’s crotch.

"You aren’t serious."

Shuttering his optics, Rodimus drew his lips into a thin line, holding a hand to his breast gravely.

"No, I’m afraid it’s true. For most of middle school, I went by a name chosen to highlight my best feature: my massive, throbbing spike."

Blurr grabbed the collar of his polo and dumped the remaining ice from his drink down Rodimus’s back.


	2. Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meatfart on Tumblr asked me to write about boys getting detention.

"It’s your fault, you know."

"Yeah, so you’ve been telling me for the past twenty minutes!"

"No talking!"

It would probably have been better to chew Rod out after detention, but Blurr was so livid at the moment that even Strika’s fuel-curdling bellow could not shake it from him.

"I know you know but that doesn’t mean I’m not mad!"

Rodimus smiled down into his lunch, hiding his chuckle in a dinner roll.

"Well, that’s your problem, not mine."

"You piece of-!"

"NO TALKING!"

That time they both flinched, Rodimus returning to his food and Blurr returning to silently deconstructing the wall in front of them. It was only a category A punishment, lunch detention, no permanent marks, but it was boring as hell and he didn’t deserve to be here. The cinder blocks in front of him did not yield to his glare, though, and the half dead cockroach in the corner merely continued to twitch.

He hand’t even been involved in Rod’s stupid stunt, guilty by association alone. That is to say, he had watched, and laughed his aft off, but still, the punishment did not fit the crime. Magnus certainly had more sway over Rodimus’s fate than his own, and he supposed he should be thanking his lucky stars he didn’t have to get dressed down by the guy who supplied a large portion of his allowance, but his friend’s desire to show off was no fault of his.

 Actually, Wasp was probably the one at fault. If the twerp hadn’t whined so much about his ruined shirt, they probably wouldn’t be here. He should have known better than to just stand there like an idiot while Rodimus’s flailing body came tumbling down the stairs, skate board in tow, anyhow.

Speaking of which, Rodimus was snickering about something into his green beans. Blurr let the rage bleed out of him in a long, slow vent. Let him laugh for now. When they got through fourth period, he was going to sock him so hard his brain really would be in his exhaust port.


End file.
